Rainbow
by Crystaline-Crimson
Summary: Obitobi/Tobito theory centric. ZetsuTobi, KakaTobi and TobiRin. Because Tobi has his own musings for every colour in the rainbow.


(AN: Obitobi (Tobi Kakashi's dead teammate Obito) theory centric, basically. Mentions of ZetsuTobi, KakaTobi and TobiRin. Sorry it's so late – but it took me longer to proof-read (and I proof-read each drabble about four or five times each) than usual, evidentally. Anyway, I hope you like it. :3 R&R? And of course, I own nothing but the story.)

Rainbow

**Red.**

Tobi is red.

_Tobi is half-red. Tobi wishes he was fully red, because then Tobi would be a good boy! Or a good…-er boy?_

But Tobi lost half of his red and gave it to his best friend. He hopes it was a good enough birthday present.

_Red reminds Tobi of sunsets!_

It reminds him of a red sun setting on a field of red daisies and red daffodils and red grass, crushed by red corpses. It reminds him of a cold-coloured family who Tobi wants just one more warm-coloured hug from. Tobi is pushing twenty-nine now but he can't help but want just one more, red hug from parents that are now long-gone. He doesn't mind if it is red from blood. He doesn't mind if they come up from the grave just to hug him and bring him back down with them. He's not sure if he doesn't want that.

**Orange**

Tobi is orange.

_Tobi is an orange boy – see, see?! Tobi likes his mask. Tobi likes the swirl on it! Tobi never takes his mask off, Tobi loves his mask so much!_

Tobi is afraid. The vivid colour gives him a mask to hide behind so that no one will see the scars. He is ugly, and orange is such a sickly colour that Tobi can't stand it. He thinks it suits him well.

_Orange reminds Tobi of… Apart from Tobi's mask? Umm… Orange reminds Tobi of... Flowers!_

Flowers can scare Tobi. He is scared when colours that are _not_ red _become_ red, like fields of orange flowers becoming fields of a mockery of poppies. Tobi doesn't want red in his life and orange helps to keep the red away.

**Yellow**

Tobi is yellow.

_Tobi has a yellow face – it is always smiling, even if Tobi's mask hides it!_

Tobi doesn't smile very often. Tobi lies too often.

_Yellow reminds Tobi of nice people, and when people don't tell lies!_

Yellow is for genuine happiness and genuine feelings. That's why, Tobi thinks, yellow also represents nausea. Because nausea is a not something that you ever want to feel, and you usually can't deny that you're throwing up, can you? Tobi doesn't think he is yellow. But he _is_ yellow, because although he will deny what he's feeling to other people, Tobi knows and understands his own feelings perfectly well, and doesn't lie about them to himself. He only tries to hide them to _other_ people. To himself, he's perfectly see-through. After all - there isn't a mask between himself and himself.

**Green**

Tobi is green.

_Tobi is not very green. Tobi can be too annoying to be calm and happy like green. Deidara-sempai says so…_

Green reminds Zetsu of the strangest man in the world. A man that is two men that he can't get out of his head.

_Green reminds Tobi of Zetsu-san, obviously! Hehe, Tobi tried to water Zetsu-san once! Zetsu-san got annoyed though, so Tobi ran away! Hehe, it was funny!_

Tobi tried to kiss Zetsu once. White Zetsu was scared and tried to push him away. Black Zetsu kissed him and nipped him and _hurt_ him. And Tobi wishes that it hadn't felt so good. Tobi is green because green is calm and calculated. And in behind his mask, he is trying to think of a way to get Zetsu's 'better half' to fall in love with him. He doesn't mind if the evil side of Zetsu doesn't fall in love at first. But if white Zetsu can be manipulated into falling in love with Tobi, then black Zetsu will surely follow, and Tobi can get his kisses whenever he wants. He just needs to find a way of manipulating white Zetsu into falling in love with him. He wants it to be real, he really does. But he lost hope in something like happening when his best friend told him _again and again and again and again _that there was _no chance_ between them ("father wouldn't like it; _I _wouldn't like it, Idon't like _you_"). No chance between him and Kakashi, or even him and Rin. But at least Rin hadn't rejected him so violently – and that was why he only made his feelings for _her_ obvious.

**Blue**

Tobi is blue.

_Tobi is blue only when Tobi is sad. Tobi is never sad, though! Except when Deidara-sempai tells Tobi that Deidara-sempai doesn't want to play with Tobi, and instead Tobi should go play with traffic. That makes Tobi said, because traffic never wants to play with Tobi, either._

Tobi is sad more than he likes to let on. But he _hates_ being sad, so he tries to ignore it and hope it goes away.

_Blue reminds Tobi of the ocean! Didn't Hidan-sempai say once that he used to live near an ocean? Blue also reminds Tobi of Kisame – obviously!_

He hates depression. He refuses to let himself get depressed. So when his heart is breaking, he smiles. When he can't breathe because it _hurts so much_, he just forces himself to keep his voice even because at least the mask hides the gritted teeth and screwed up eyes. When Zetsu's not attached to his plant and Tobi wants nothing more than to grab the man by the shoulders and kiss him so forcefully that even black Zetsu would be surprised… He just waves and greets the other man happily and skips off to try and duct-tape his heart back together with his mind. It doesn't work. It didn't work with Kakashi, either. Or Rin.

**Indigo**

Tobi is indigo.

_Tobi is indigo, 'cause it's all magic and stuff, isn't it?! And Tobi's a ninja, so of course he's indigo!_

Deep, velvet night skies, too covered by clouds to let you see the stars or the moon… They're all clouded over – like Tobi. Tobi is indigo.

_Indigo reminds Tobi of magic and skies and… Hmm… Well, indigo's a hard colour to think of! Ahaha?_

Tobi can't even begin to calculate the amount of times that he'd wished he had a magic wand that could make everything right. He'd take away the accident and make Kakashi _and _Rin fall in love with him. And he'd never have met Zetsu if the accident hadn't happened, so he wouldn't break his heart every time he saw him; he wouldn't need to fix that. And he'd get Kakashi to lighten up a little, and get him to recognise _something_ good in his life. He'd make that something good in Kakashi's life _him_. He'd do just about anything if it would mean that Kakashi would _smile_ once in a while and smile just for _him_. But now he just doesn't know if he's still stuck on his memories or if he's more in love with Zetsu… It _hurts_ every time he sees the cannibal because he just can't want anything else than to kiss him… But he'll tell himself that he's still in love with Rin, because _she's_ never rejected him like _everyone else_ has, and because she's only a memory now so soon it'll stop hurting when he thinks of them. He doesn't know why people say they're 'blue' when they're sad. They should say they're 'indigo'. Tobi hasn't been this sad in a while.

**Violet**

Tobi is violet.

_Tobi is violet – but shhhh! Don't tell anyone! Tobi doesn't want everyone to make fun of him! But then again, so is Deidara-sempai… Oh, and Itachi-san… And Kisame-san… And Hidan-sempai… And Kakuzu-san… And uh, well, maybe it's not such a big deal, ne?!_

Violet is forbidden, violet is frowned upon, violet is hated so much. Violet is when girls like girls and boys like boys and they fall in love when no one wants them to do it. Tobi wishes that he didn't understand it, because ignorance is bliss. But no, he understands it, and he agrees with them all. After all, there is precious little that he hates more than himself.

_Violet reminds Tobi of… Hmm… It reminds Tobi of rainbows._

Tobi is violet, and Tobi is rainbow.

He is red, orange, yellow, green, blue and indigo, too.

He's a scared little boy in the body of a scarred man who is nearly thirty.

He's not completely 'all there' in his broken head, and he wants nothing more or less than everything he can't have.

Most of all, he just hates having grabbed onto a rainbow rather than a shooting star. After all, you can't wish on a rainbow.

(AN: Reviews make me a happy writer. For those reading Acracktsuki, it will take a little longer than usual. I tried writing some more and ended up writing KH2 lesbian smut (LarxeneOlette – I dunno if any of you are interested in reading that, so I'll probably just keep it to myself). I don't understand either.)


End file.
